


i'm kinda busy

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (does it count as phone sex?), (just a lil), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Competence Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Bucky is ripped from his sweet cloud of dirty talk and thick cock when Steve’s phone rings. Bucky doesn’t stop his noises but drops his head back onto the bed. Steve will wait, will call them back, doesn’t lose his pace. Bucky opens his mouth to pick up where he left off when—“This is Rogers.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 30
Kudos: 562





	i'm kinda busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a short little something I answered on Tumblr that I wanted to share here. I'm about to post a few of those so buckle in, hehe.  
> Hope you love!

There are times when sex, when _fucking_ , can be so intense between him and Steve that he has no choice but to cry, to sob and to float right away. Times where Steve’s words are gentle ones that are growled out, ones where his movements are powerful but laced with love. Times where Bucky’s body _quakes_ and he can barely slur out words and can’t even tell a difference between when he is and is not coming.

Those times are incredible and Bucky would never complain, never in a million years, but he tends to prefer moments like this. Moments where things are savory and slow, where Steve talks to him sweet, where Bucky can’t break the way the corner of his lips turn up in a grin.

Steve should be on his way to work, should have walked out the door with coffee in hand maybe ten minutes ago, but see-you-later kisses turned heavy and less than innocent on Bucky’s part. Sometimes he can’t help it, can’t help how hefty the urge to love on Steve is, to feel him all over. When Steve had bent over Bucky and kissed him sweetly with the full intention of pulling back and making his exit, the younger had dipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth with a breathy noise.

“You’re gonna make me late, sugar,” Steve had purred into his mouth, lips running down to his jaw as he settled over Bucky’s body deliciously, works clothes and all. Feelings and sensations felt different when his mind was foggy with sleep, a little syrupy and lazy.

“You’re the boss though, Daddy. You can be a little late,” Bucky had responded with, working what he had and making his voice a little whiny, turning his head and sucking Steve’s earlobe into his mouth, arching his back. He knew that Steve couldn’t resist a sleepy sexy request such as a quick morning fuck and he had been right.

Steve didn’t even take his clothes off before prepping Bucky, didn’t even remove his suit jacket as he pulled the younger man to the edge of the bed and slid one, two, _three_ fingers inside of Bucky. Having had sex the night before, Bucky didn’t need much preparation, but he still reveled in it, still moaned when Daddy told him he was greedy.

“Can’t even get out the door without you gaggin’ for it, can I? How am I supposed to say no to you, Buck? When you’re sweeter than sugar and so fucking hungry for me and make the prettiest fucking noises? _Shit,_ just look at you, god I love you.”

By the time Steve slicks himself up and slides in, Bucky’s legs spread wide and pressed to his chest, (“ _Fucking hell, look at that, Buck…”)_ , Bucky has woken up a bit more but he’s still floating on that sleepy little cloud. It makes everything feel a little extra sweet, makes him want to allow _himself_ to be a little extra sweet, half-lidded eyes and bedhead and all.

Steve keeps things slow, keeps things entirely unrushed as he watches himself fuck in and out of Bucky. His fingers wander down to where they’re connected, rubs at the slick pink skin there, makes Bucky moan low in the back of his throat. Steve fucks him so good, always fucks him so good, and Bucky tells him just that, groans it out as he bends his neck and looks down at their bodies.

“ _Daddy_ , oh oh you…you f-fuck me so good, Daddy. Feels so _good_ in my little pussy. S’feel good, Daddy? Do I feel good?”

Steve _groans_ , a noise that even Bucky feels down in his curled toes, and he runs his hands up Bucky’s torso, grips onto his sides as his pace picks up.

“ _Fuck_ , baby a’course you feel good, s’my perfect little boy pussy, isn’t it?” Bucky is a slut for Steve’s filthy mouth, tends to let his own run when he’s just woken up or when he’s been drinking, but no one even comes close to Daddy’s mouth.

“ _Uh-huh, uh-huh_ yeah, s’yours s’Daddy’s. Cock so big, fills me up so—”

Bucky is ripped from his sweet cloud of dirty talk and thick cock when Steve’s phone rings. Bucky doesn’t stop his noises but drops his head back onto the bed. Steve will wait, will call them back, doesn’t lose his pace. Bucky opens his mouth to pick up where he left off when—

“This is Rogers.”

Bucky’s head snaps up so quickly he’s worried he’ll feel the pain of it later. Steve’s got a hand pressed down on the center of Bucky’s chest and his other hand is holding his phone up to his ear. Steve picked up the fucking phone. His hips smack seemingly harder onto the bottom of Bucky’s ass. Steve’s never done this, never picked up the phone while literally having sex with Bucky and it’s…it’s—

Bucky can practically _feel_ how slick and wet the head of his dick is, how it drools. He lets out a few whimpers, doesn’t even hold himself back even though _Steve is on the fucking phone._ He looks up at the older man, props himself up on his elbows to lean and grind into Steve’s movements.

“No, I already told Tony that isn’t happening, Have you talked to Tony?”

God, Bucky can’t even breathe without making a noise of sorts, a sob or a whimper. Even though he’s looking up at Steve his eyes are unfocused. Daddy gives him a tap on the cheek, a rough one, one that makes Bucky bite his lip and truly look Steve in the eyes. Daddy’s mouth hangs open as his hips move and the hand on Bucky’s chest slides up and—

“ _Ohh…_!”

Steve’s grip on the column of his throat is deliciously tight, not too overwhelming, one that makes Bucky clench down _hard_ on Daddy’s cock. It makes it feel like Steve is pulling Bucky onto his cock, his body bouncing in all the right places.

“Well, maybe you should have talked to Tony first. Did you? Okay, well _I’m_ telling you that isn’t happening. If he has a problem with it, he can come to me.”

Bucky wishes he had something in his mouth, wants to suck on something and wants to make sure he’s quiet while Daddy’s on the phone. Listening to Steve tell people what to do, listening to _that voice_ , that authoritative Daddy Work Voice. It makes him want to come, makes him want Daddy to come. It makes him feel like a pillow princess, like a kept boy, makes him whine out, “ _Daddy…_ ”

The fingers around his neck tighten.

“No, it’s alright. Just a misunderstanding. I’ll be in shortly,” and Steve doesn’t even say goodbye, just tosses his phone to the side and brings his mouth down to Bucky’s before his squeal can leave the air. Bucky’s wish for having something in his mouth is granted and _god,_ it’s Steve tongue and it leaves Bucky scrambling, leaves his legs trembling against his chest.

“ _Baby_ ,” Steve coos into his lips between kisses, his cock _so deep_ and brushing against Bucky’s prostate at the new angle, “I knew I had a little slut on my hands but almost coming from Daddy fucking you while he’s on a work call? _Buck…_ ”

Bucky chokes on his noises, reaches down and digs his fingers into Steve’s ass and his lower back, through his clothing, the hand around his neck still tight, still there. He slurs out something that sounds similar to “ _Daddy”_ and Steve chuckles, kisses him sloppily on his cheek, fucks into him with renewed vigor.

“Let’s get you where you wanna be, you greedy boy. Let’s make you come.”

Bucky loves his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! So fun. You know I love you and love to hear from you: comments, kudos, kindly-worded critiques, suggestions. All of it! Come talk to me on Tumblr @howdoyousleep3! <3 <3 <3


End file.
